


once i had nothing now i have everything

by baggiebird68



Category: once i had nothing now i have everything
Genre: Dave and Dirk Strider Are Not Related, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baggiebird68/pseuds/baggiebird68
Summary: Bernie wolfe dunn is a recently bereved widow whose no good husband drank and gambled away his weekly dole cheque,serena Campbell suffered the same fate as her neighbour,until one night changed their lives completly





	1. once i had nothing now i have everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baggiebird68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baggiebird68/gifts).



Thusday 20th january 1999,was just like any other thursday,marcus had received his weekly giro cheque as usual,he got it signed it and said to his long suffering wife,bernie don't worry darlin' i will in it back as usual,with that their left their tiny damp,cold flat knowing full well that he would end pawning bernies jewellery as usual.  
Serena ,her neighbour always suffered the same fate as bernie,that is how they became friends,because of their husbands love of drinking and gambling,they always kept at least 10.00 from their husbands so at least once a weekly they  
had a treat,,just a cup of coffee or tea and a bloody good natter about events happening on the estate.  
Both women had asked for a transfer from the very rough estate they lived on,but then again not many nights passed without there being a police van or police presence on the rough estate on which they lived with their drunkard or gambling husbands.  
Serena and bernie always enjoyed their 'little break' from their husbands as they both enjoyed each other's company they may not have had much money between them but it was a break from the normal routine.  
The normal rountine consisted of  
05.30am a quick finger fumble so bernie had to lie their and make believe she was enjoying it  
05.40 a quick fuck and then their morning shag time was over,bernie being bernie as usual thanked her husband for 'making sure she had been taken care of sexually wise' but he still moaned his breakfast was not ready, well what do you expect she asked fuck me while i cook your breakfast she asked sarcastically, he just looked at her. food i need it now you understand do you she gave him his food.  
Once he had eaten his breakfast he washed and changed his clothes, right i will be out until saturday morning,see you then,and just where the hell will you be just in case for some stupid reason i need to contact you, we will be at the casino as usual what, shagging all the staff as usual came bernie's short reply, well lets face it love , they give a much better fuck than you, with that she told him to go to hell.  
less than an hour later, bernie and serena were having coffee in a cafe in holby high street bernie got her purse out again, let's have another coffee,she said ok/  
Once bernie had paid for the drinks they both started talkingabout what they would ever do if thet won the lottery,


	2. once i had nothing now i have everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there will be mentions of deaths in this chapter.

Once the 2 women had finished their drinks, they gathered their bags and made their way back to the multi story blocks of flats.  
They both sighed, what I would give to get out of this hovel serena said, me as well Bernie commented, I would love a nice bungalow serena commented, that sounds nice, Bernie commented.Nice front lawn, car in the drive, house filled with the laughter of children serena had always wanted a family but her husband made sure it never happened, everytime they made love he always wore protection so serena would never have her dream family.  
When they got of the lift and made their way back to their flats, there were 2 police officers standing outside bernies flat, she approached them, and asked what were they doing at her property, 'are you mrs Berenice wolfe dunn, she was asked' yes , while trying to open her front door, she called everyone inside the flat. the young police officer asked if she knew where her neighbour Mrs Serena Campbell was as they need to speak with her as well, she is here pointing to her neighbour who had made everyone a cup of tea.  
The older police officer asked if Mr. Marcus Dunn was bernies husband yes he is why. The older police asked serena the same question she replied.  
He said well I have some bad news for you both, 'there was a fight outside the casino where your husband's were and the fight spilled out on to the street and I am sorry to inform you that both were hit and as they fell they they hit their heads and unfortunately the never regained consciousness.


	3. once i had nothing now i have everything

The police officers took the 2 ladies to identify both husbands, one they had identified them they were taken to the relatives room, where, both women were given their husbands belongings.  
The police officers drove them both back home and asked if they would be ok, and that they would be notified as to when the bodies would be released so the funeral arrangements could start to be made.  
Once back home neither woman showed any emotion, no tears at the fact that they had both been widowed both no had one to care for except themselves. Bernie made them both a cup of coffee,bernie asked what was serena going to do, well I have no idea was her reponse, what about you serena asked Bernie same as you you no idea.  
Serena went back to her flat,not knowing what to do,she sat on the settee,and started to go through her late husbands belongings, she checked his wallet, nothing unusual in there couple of membership cards to casinos,betting slips from the local betting shop,football bets, Marcus would bet on anything and everything.  
Bernie was going through her husbands belonging, checked his wallet, it was basically the same as Marcus's just a couple of membership cards for casino's betting slips,and about 30.00 in money,and some loose change.  
She went and knocked on serena's front door ,she opened the door and serena called her in, she made them both a drink and they sat talking about how they went forward, without their husband's, both women knew that deep down that they could now start to be themselves without anyone being derogatory to them, no one to moan that everything was not right  
never having the fine things in life, well Bernie always told her husband we could have the finer things in life if you didn't drink or keep on gambling the money away,whenever she told him that he would storm out of the flat, and go and get drunk and end up in bed with the barmaid from the local pub.  
Bernie asked her neighbour if she had any money, she replied no he had gambled or drunk it away,well if you need anything let me know as I found some money in eddie's wallet, ok she said,with that Bernie announced that she was just popping to the local shop, to get a few bits and pieces,bernie grabbed Serena's coat, come on lets have a slow walk to shop.  
When they got to the shop the owner extended his condolences to both women, how do you know about what has happened, it is in the paper, serena grabbed a newspaper and began to read just what had been put in the paper about their husbands sudden demise.  
Bernie bought 2 newspapers and whatever else she needed, the shopkeeper asked if their was anything else,she looked at the lottery terminal,on the screen it said that the next euromillions draw is worth 60,000,000 million superdraw how much is a ticket for this draw she asked 2.50 he replied ok I will have one please,with her shopping complete, the 2 ladies walked home how about I make you something to eat sweetheart, Bernie asked that would be nice darling, was Serena's answer, you do understand now that no one can stop us being together my love Bernie told her.  
I have waited for this day so long Bernie,me as well was bernies reply,when they got back to bernies flat, serena placed her hands on her lover's face and kissed her with such passion.I have waited to do this for so long darling, me too was bernies reply.


	4. once i had nothing now i have everything

Bernie and serena had been secret lovers for the last 2 years,seeing each other when their husbands were out drinking or in a casino, but they were always discreet,about how they were seen together, looking at each other.  
There were times when they thought that maybe their husbands had an inkling that maybe something was going on, but they always laughed it away as a joke, but deep down they could not wait to be a proper couple, do what couples do, be seen out in public holding hands, kissing, serena holding on to bernies arm.  
Bernie asked serena if she would like to stop the night with Bernie,serena accepted the offer gladly,knowing that now she could show Bernie just how much she really loved her,how much she wanted her,bernie could also show serena just how much she meant to her,after all she had been in a marriage to someone who thought more of drinking and gambling.,bernie was anxious to please her show her how much she really wanted their relationship to work.  
Serena also was anxious to show Bernie how much she craved to be loved by someone who actually noticed when she bought something new [which was a rareity as her husband squandered his dole check] comment when she had a haircut, not someone who was more intrested what horse had just won the last race at whatever race course, she craved love and affection, which Bernie had in abundance for serena.  
On the Friday both women had to inform the council and the dwp that their husbands had passed away, with all that sorted they got back home and serena made them some lunch and then they talked about what they both wanted, to which serena asked Bernie if she would like them to live together as a couple,she did not expect serena to ask such a question like that so quickly,after all they had just lost their husbands, what would people think of them she asked serena.  
Bernie for goodness sake I love you she replied, and Bernie told her that she loved her, well what is stopping us from living together then?  
Well nothing really apart from the fact we have lost our husbands and people might start to suspect that something has been going on whilst they were alive, serena said ok then we can wait a little longer if that is what you want,after all we have waited this long my love what's another couple of months with that Bernie put her hands on Serena's face and gave her a long lingering kiss.


	5. once i had nothing now i have everything

Serena took Bernie by the hand and led her to the bedroom, where they were soon undressing each other very quickly, before much longer they were wrapped around each other kissing each other serena moved her hand down and started to rub Bernie's wet clit,and Bernie started to rub Serena's wet pussy, with out any encouragement,bernie got her lover on her back,opened her legs and started to lick her pussy.  
Serena was moaning with pleasure, no one had ever made her cum like Bernie was about to, her tongue working its magic on her clit Bernie put3 fingers inside her and started to gently push them in and out of her pussy, faster please, serena begged so Bernie obliged with her lovers request,by going faster and faster, she knew she was so bloody close to cumming she let out a loud moan, and she had cum over bernies hand.  
When their marathon sex session wasfinished,they lay in bed Bernie's arm wrapped around Serena's shoulder, I cannot believe that you are so good in bed my darling Bernie, well I hope you enjoyed it she asked with a grin on her face,sweetheart that was brilliant,you made me feel so special, not like him he just got on top did the deed on thought that he had done me a great service,basically it was whip it in, whip it out and wipe it that was his idea of sex, Bernie said that's what he was like as well, and he always thought that he was some sort of super stud, with that comment, both women just burst out laughing.  
They both fell asleep, Bernie was the first one to wake up, as she gazed at the woman who has been her lover for the past 2 years had just made love to her Bernie could not believe that at long last they could 'come out' as a couple and she thought to hell with what anyone else thinks,i am with the woman I love,why shouldn't we show our love to the world everyone else does,she leaned over to kiss her neck and shoulders while serena slept soundly,or so she thought, serena turned over, good afternoon my love she said, hi gorgeous was Bernie's reply,.bernie could not keep her eyes of Serena's large chest, do you like what you see? serena asked her with that Bernie began to massage her heaving chest which serena totally enjoyed. While Bernie was playing with her tits serena put 3 fingers inside Bernie's dripping wet pussy and worked her pussy until she knew Bernie was close to cumming, once bernie had come serena began to lick her pussy and began to lick all the cum from her pussy.


	6. once i had nothing now i have everything

Both women lay in bed their bodies entwined with each other,bernie gazing lovingly at serena who had fallen asleep,and thinking how much she was going to start enjoying life,with the woman of her dreams,regardless of what people thought  
She started to kiss her on the neck working her way up to her lips,serena awoke from her sleep, hi sweetheart Bernie said ,hi beautiful was Serena's reply,they both got out of bed and got their dressing gowns on and went into the living room,bernie went and made them both a cup of coffee, and they sat and chatted about their future together,they talked about moving somewhere else where they could start their new life,without any one casting aspertions as to how long their relationship had been going on for.  
Bernie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and asked what she wanted for them in their new life together,i just want us to be happy my love,no matter where we are living,what we are doing with our lives just as long as we are together,whether, it be in a house,a flat or a bloody caravan,as long as we are together I do not mind darling.  
With that Bernie began kissing her with such passion,you would have thought kissing was going out of fashion.  
They sat and watched t.v for a couple of hours, and went back to bed at about 23.30pm and they both fell asleep straight away.  
Serena woke at about 07.15am on the Saturday morning to find that Bernie was already sitting in the living room,her face was ashen,and she was shaking, serena sat next to her and asked what was wrong,she turned her head to serena and asked her to double check the euromillion Friday evening draw and asked her to tell her what the numbers are serena asked why?.  
Serena said the numbers are; 13,19 25,38,44 and the 2 star numbers are 7 and 11.  
Bernie asked her to repeat the numbers so serena repeated the numbers back to her;13, 19,25,38,44, and 7 and 11 for the star numbers,again serena asked what was wrong,please check the ticket she pleaded with her, serena checked the ticket,and re-checked it,serena looks at her,bernie you need to phone Camelot about this,with that Bernie phones the lottery operator, gives the woman on the other end of the line the serial numbers, and where she had purchased the ticket from,bernie gave her all the information she had wanted, and she told Bernie that she would receive a phone call within the hour about her claim.  
That next hour went so slow, then at 10.45am,bernie got the news that would completely change her and Serena's life for ever.


	7. once i had nothing now i have everything

Bernie ended the call, and just fell back on the settee,and looked at serena, darling we have done it,we have won the lottery she squealed with excitement,serena looked at her almost in tears,bernie wiped her tears away with her fingers,darling what is wrong she asked, well with all that money, you can have the pick of any woman you want now can't you,serena told her,but why would I want anyone else when we have got each other my darling Bernie asked her.  
Well look at me, I am hardly a stunner am I serena told her,to which Bernie replied, I do not want anyone else I want you no one else,do you understand serena she asked.  
Bernie held her hands, serena,my love,i will do anything for you,i have waited long enough for us to be a proper couple,and now we can do just that,we can move somewhere else and make a fresh start,for both of us,we can have the lifestyle that we have both always dreamed of, a nice house, or bungalow, tastefully decorated to how we want,a nice car on the drive, nice holidays anywhere in the world,and that is the lifestyle choice that I want us to share,us making decsions on what we and we alone want to feature in our new life together.  
With what Bernie had just told her she asked Bernie if she really meant every word of what she had just said, serena sweetheart, I want you and no one else,with that, both women wrapped their arms around each other and cried uncontrollably knowing that once their husbands funerals had taken place they were free to be themselves,and begin enjoying a new life where that may be.  
Just over a week after their husband's deaths both bodies were released back to the 2 women to arrange the funerals,they began to make the arrangements not that there would be many people at either funerals.  
Serena's late husband took place on the 10th of February, there was only serena ,Bernie and a handful of their drinking buddies, his funeral service began at 10.30 am and it was concluded by 11.00am.  
Bernie's late husband's funeral took place on the 11th February again there was only Bernie and serena and a handful of his drinking buddies present, his service began at 12.00pm and that too was concluded by 12.30pm.  
Both women made their way back to the multi storey block of flats that they would soon be saying goodbye to, and hello to a new life in the district of holby.


	8. once i had nothing now i have everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> general happiness for 2 ladies who love each other

The 2 women made their way back to their flats where they had packed up all the furniture in both flats, and they went into bernies flat she made them both a cup of tea, Bernie wrapped her arm around serena and asked if she was ok with everything that was about to start happening to both of them, yes my love I cannot wait for you and me to be a couple at last.  
Bernie asked if she was ready to start looking for properties in and around the holby city area, serena nodded yes, lets get out of here and start to make our new lives wherever that may be just as long as I have you and you have me I will be fine sweetheart.  
About 2 hours later they went to the estate agents and got details of several properties in and about holby city,they had information about houses and a couple of bungalows,  
they took the information back to bernies flat and sat and talked about which one the both liked,they both went for the same 4 bedroomed house.They booked an appointment to have a viewing on the Friday at 11.00am.  
they began to choose all the furnishings what they both liked and they both started to pick out new bathrooms and kitchens,and all the extras that they would need.  
For once in both their lives they did not have to worry about how nuch anything cost, whatever they needed, serena would always ask if whatever she had picked out if Bernie thought it was too expensive, to which Bernie would always tell her if you like it have sweetheart.  
On the Friday, the went for the viewing, 4 bedrooms, kitchen,living room.dining room, utility room,bathroom large hallway,2 of the bed rooms were en-suite they also had a large back garden, which they both thought would be ideal for having flower beds as they both enjoyed gardening, well they both had a window box at the flats, but both of their husbands thought were stupid to plant any sort of flower, so they were both determined to have some sort of a garden,  
They would have the drive re done as it had seen better days,and if they were both going to learn to drive then they wanted something looked the part were they could park the cars.  
They wanted all the electrics checked out and wanted a complete overhaul of the entire property, they both decided that they wanted the property,so they left an offer on the house.  
When they got back to bernies flat, she started to be sick,serena went to the chemist to get something to help combat her sickness,but the chemist advised serena to get Bernie to the doctors as there was a stomach bug going around the estate, serena told Bernie what the chemist had advised,but Bernie told serena that she thought it may not be the stomach bug that was doing the rounds on the estate..........


	9. once i had nothing now i have everything

Bernie and serena sat and asked each other how they would feel if Bernie might be pregnant,Serena told her it would not change her feelings towards Bernie, pregnant or not she would support Bernie no matter what.  
Bernie asked her if she meant what she had just said, I mean every word darling,but would you let me be a part of the child's life,if you are pregnant? serena asked her,well you are my partner, why would you not be a part of our child's life,serena, that part of me when I was with 'him' he never gave me the chance to have a baby, just like eddie he always wore protection, to make sure I never got pregnant,however he made a mistake one night,and his condom split.  
Serena then held her hand, well we both need to be sure because if you are pregnant, I need to make sure you are well looked after,so we will make an appointment to see the doctor.  
They made the appointment for the same day,it was booked for 11.45am. When they got to the surgery, Bernie booked in, both ladies took a seat, everyone was looking at both women and making small talk between each other, 'that's them who lost their husbands on the same night' one woman commented,bernie looked at all the patients in the waiting room 'yes both our husbands did pass away on the same night,what ever you need to know about what happened please ask us not others,' she told everyone, just then Bernie was called in to see the doctor, serena agreed to wait in the waiting room.  
The doctor asked Bernie what the matter was, and she told him that she thought that she might be pregnant, the doctor explained that he would need to do tests, i.e take some blood and he would need the first urine sample of the day, to be sure, he took some blood from Bernie, and he asked her to take in a urine sample first thing the following day, then it would upto 10 maybe 14 days before they got the results,with that information swirling round in her head she left the doctor's surgery and left with serena to go back to the flat that they were staying at until their house was ready to live in.  
The next 10 days they were anxious, serena adamant that Bernie should not exert herself in any way, just take things easy because if she was pregnant she would not yet be three months pregnant.  
Exactly 14 days after Bernie has first gone to the doctors, she received a phone call from the surgery asking her to go and see the doctor straight away, they phoned the local taxi service for a cab straight away. Once they got to the doctors surgery they went in and Bernie explained that she had received a phone call asking her to see the doctor straight away,   
the receptionist told Bernie that she was next to see the doctor, and that would be in about 5 minutes time.  
Bernie was called in to see the doctor, she went in to his surgery, and gave her the news that she thought she would never hear.  
Your baby is due in late September, so we need to sort you out with ante natal classes and booked into a hospital where you want the baby delivered, he told her, 30 minutes later Bernie emerged from the doctor's surgery and made an appointment to see the nurse in 4 weeks time, and by the she should have had her first scan.  
She walked towards serena and they both left in silence,got a taxi back home, and serena asked how the appointment had gone,she stood up walked to serena,took her hand and placed it on her tummy, serena my love, we are having a baby she proudly announced, with that both women burst into tears, tears of joy.


	10. once i had nothing now i have everything

With the news that Bernie was pregnant, the need to get their house ready for them to move into,as the flat where they were living was to small to accommodate 2 adults and a new born baby,so Bernie suggested that they rent a house just until theirs was ready to move into.  
Serena,didn't want the upheavel of moving twice within a matter of months, so they decided to stay at the flat just for a short time. later that night both women were sitting on the settee,talking about the new house,how it would be the start of their new lives as a family.  
Four months passed since they had purchased their dream home in the exclusive suburb of holby city,and at long last it was ready to move into.  
When the day finally arrived that they would be moving into their new home, the neighbours came out to welcome them to the area,and introduce themselves to Bernie and serena.  
First to introduce themselves to the 2 women were, Morven and Jasmine and their year old son Marcus, who clearly was a handful for his mum Jasmine,who was on maternity leave from holby city hospital,with that Serena asked what they worked at Morven replied we are both doctors up at holby city hospital,we are both f2's, next was dom, who had just come out of a relationship,after being with his partner for just 18 months,he did not want to talk about their relationship as it was still to raw to talk about it.  
Next to introduce themselves were olli and zosia valentine was had just got back from their honeymoon,they were both consultants at holby city hospital.  
Most of their new neighbours worked at holby city hospital, in some form of a capacity, whether, they be doctors, nurses, or auxiliary nurses all of their had made themselves known to both women.  
The next few months passed without incident, the house was tastefully decorated just how both women had imagined how it would look,serena had passed her driving test,bernie would start to have lessons once the baby was born, and just as the baby was old enough they would go on their first holiday as a family.  
Thursday 20th September,bernie woke up and woke serena up 'what's wrong bernie' she asked, the baby is coming,with that serena jumped up got dressed, got Bernie's case from the wardrobe,helped to get down the stairs and into the car.  
They arrived at holby city hospital,and,they were taken upstairs to the maternity department, where the midwife examined Bernie to see how far dilated she was and she told her that  
they would go and get serena to sit with her,without any hesitation, serena went straight to Bernie's side,not once never leaving her side, the midwife would check on Bernie from time to time to see if she was any further dilated.  
Bernie asked serena to go and get the midwife because her waters had broken the midwife went in to examine Bernie, well not much longer now the head is almost here Serena held bernies handand told her to squeeze her hands as hard as she needed, her contractions started coming more and more frequent,the midwife told her to do small breaths and to push when she told her.,serena was holding her hands 'come on sweetheart we are so close one more push and it will be over' she encouraged her partner to push,and 15 hours after she first started in labour,she gave birth to a son 8lb.10 ounces,both women were crying.  
At last both women had the child they had always dreamed about having the midwife asked if they had got any names in mind for their son, to which Bernie replied.  
Cameron James Wolfe campbell, serena looked at her,darling she was lost for words, Bernie took her hand, it is only fitting he has both our surnames, after all he is our son.


	11. once i had nothing now i have everything

Serena was walking on cloud nine,her stunning girlfriend had just given birth to their son and she was so happy that Bernie had chosen the name' Cameron James Wolfe Campbell.  
The child that the 2 women had always dreamed about having was at long last here,at last serena could say 'yes,we are one big happy familiy' those words bought a lump to her throat,as she kept repeating those words to herself, her eyes teared up.  
now we can say that we are a family, and I am so proud of you my love because you have given us everything that we both dared not to dream of whilst we were married to those so called husbands of ours,and we have both shown each other love and understanding,and how to not be afraid to show our feelings where ever we may be.  
An hour after Bernie had given birth, the midwife explained to serena that she needed to go home so Bernie could have a sleep,but she can come back after 10.00am and stop all day if she wanted to,she put her arm around bernies shoulders gave her a kiss and said that she would be back later, that morning.  
The midwife woke Bernie at about 07.30 am to feed her child for the first time,the midwife asked if she needed a bottle of formula made up or if she was going to breast feed. I will breast feed him, upon hearing Bernie saying that she would feed him herself, the midwife showed her how to get the baby how to latch on to her breast,which helatched on to her breast without any problems.  
Serena had a large bouquet of flowers sent to Bernie, she looked at the card and began to well up, half an hour later, a small blue and white bouquet was delivered on the card it simply read, 'hello mommy',,Bernie started to get emotional, over the beautiful flowers that her [hopefully] soon to be wife.  
When serena returned at 10.00am she gave Bernie a long kiss, when they kissed anyone would have thought that kissing was going out of fashion, because both women kissed with so much passion, it was hot,.All their neighbours had bought a gift for their new born son as well as sending congratulations cards.  
Once serena had sat down in the chair that was by the bed, Bernie got out of bed,walked to the cot that was slightly further away from bernies bed, and she picked the little boy up, and walked to serena, Bernie said 'here we are sweetheart, meet another very important woman who will have a part to play in your growing up, it's time you met your momma' Bernie said with tears in her eyes, asshe gently placed the infant into serenas arms,she started to get upset, Bernie asked what the matter was.  
Serena told her it was unimportant, if it is making you cry, please talk to me sweetheart, what ever the problem we can and we will sort it out Bernie said.  
It was those words that you said just before you placed Cameron in my arms,did you really mean those words darling, every bloody word Bernie told her.  
Serena placed Cameron back in the cot, and excused her self as she was needing to use the ladies, Bernie made sure serena was out of sight, and she went into her bag and pulled out a little red box................


	12. once i had nothing now i have everything

Serena made her way back to Bernie's room, where she found her feeding their son,and she just waited outside the room where Bernie was, when she saw that the baby had his feed,serena then walked back into the room,bernie was covering her self up fastening her pyjama top, after feeding their son.  
Bernie invited her to sit on the side of the bed by her, which serena gladly did, Bernie wrapped her arm around Serena's waist,and asked her if she would ever consider another chance at marriage, serena just looked at her with a lost expression, what do you mean Bernie? serena asked her, why would you ask me that question for Bernie.  
Since you and I have been together, I have never been so happy,and I don't want to keep thinking that you will leave me for someone else, another good looking female,bernie was nearly in tears, with what she was saying to the only woman she truly loved, the one person who without a doubt, she would love until the end of time, the one person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and have a couple more children with [hopefully]. She then reached for that little red box that she had hidden in her maternity bag.  
Serena wendy Campbell would you do me the pleasure of becoming Mrs.Serena Wolfe please.  
Her partner of nearly 3 years just burst into tears, Bernie put her arm around her, i'm sorry, I did not mean to upset you my darling oh I am so sorry, Bernie dried her tears up, serena got a tissue from her bag and wiped away the tears that had run down her face.  
Once serena had composed her self she looked at Bernie, well Bernie my love that I never expected I can tell you, however in answer to your question there really is only one answer that I feel that I can truthfully respond with and that is YES, Bernie nothing will give me greater pleasure than being your wife,and mumma to our son,with that they embraced and began kissing with a fierce passion that was only broken by the fact that the midwife walked inwith some visitors, who wanted to see the latest addition to Bernie and Serena's little family.


	13. once i had nothing now i have everything

First to see the latest addition the wolfe-campbell family was dom, who thought that baby Cameron was just the sweetest little baby he had ever seen, he kissed both Bernie and serena and congratulated both of them,on their little baby,and hoped that in the future he would hopefully have some siblings.  
Next to come in were Jasmine and Morven with little Marcus, who was trying to wriggle free from his mummy's arms, but neither,Jasmine or Morven were having it, causing the little boy to cry, serena asked if she could take him for a couple of minutes, to see if he would calm down, but it did not work, as Jasmine also explained that he was teething and his gums were sore and angry.  
Morven looked at serenas left hand, is that what I think it is on your finger,she asked?, serena proudly announced that her precious girlfriend Bernie had asked her to be her wife morven looked at her but that is an engagement ring is it not she asked her, yes it is serena told everyone in the room, to which dom announced'' we have a wedding to arrange for Bernie and serena''. Bernie was grinning from ear to ear, could life really get much better than this she thought to herself.  
With those words ringing in everybody's ears, the happy couple announced that they wanted to wait until after Christmas and new year to book their big day as they wanted to make sure that they got the venue what they had planned on getting,as it was one of the country's most exclusive venues, and there was an 12 month waiting list for same sex couples who wanted to get married at the ''The Royal Holby Country Hotel'' after all they both agreed that when they got married it would be the magical wedding day that they had both always dreamed of.


	14. Chapter 14

Once everyone had got back to Bernie and Serena's house,Serena asked them all to help her arrange a very special day for herself and more importantly for Bernie.  
Dom phoned most venues in the holby city area to see if they could accommodate just what Serena had in mind, the wedding day that both women had always dreamed of.  
Jasmine was arranging the caterers,and drinks,Morven was sorting out the flowers and cars, Serena was trying to find a decent wedding shop so both women would be wearing something really special, for their big day.  
Dom finally found a venue for Bernie and Serena's big day,it was to be held at the Holby City Country House.  
When they looked it up on the internet,it was nothing short of stunning which is what Serena had wanted , and the date for their ceremony 31-12-2015 at 12.30pm.  
Three days later when Bernie and the baby had come home,Serena checked her e-mails and was looking for a confirmation booking from the venue,and she found the booking was confirmed.  
She chose not to tell Bernie as she would start trying to sort out all the detail, which Serena had already done, so Bernie could and would be able to relax.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few weeks passed, Serena making sure that nothing but nothing could or would spoil their wedding day.  
Everything was slowly falling into place, the flowers were all sorted,the caterers sorted, the vehicles arranged, Serena had got her outfit sorted, the only thing that needed sorting out was getting Bernie's outfit sorted,she was happiest wearing trousers/jeans , Serena had seen some trouser suits that she thought Bernie might like, eventually she settled on a grey 2 piece.  
Cameron would be dressed in a little blue page boys outfit.

Serena's outfit was to be a blue 2 piece outfit,comprising of a skirt and jacket, completed with a ivory coloured blouse.  
Bernie's outfit was trousers and a jacket complete with a white shirt.


End file.
